Think With Portals
by starsinjars
Summary: When Professor Xemnas gets various reports of sickness for missing physics class, he knows that the students are just playing hooky to play the new game Portal 2. So he cancels class. Axel isn't an exception. Roxas is. And so they play. With portals.


A/N: Who should be studying for finals and the ACT but is instead writing/reading fanfics? This person! XD

Disclaimers - I do not own the franchises Kingdom Hearts or Portal. I do, however, own both games. XD

Warning: Portal spoilers, if you haven't beaten the game already, and video game references.

* * *

><p>Axel should have known better.<p>

He should have known that he would realize how awesome the game was and become obsessed.

He should have known that in the end, when meeting the core, that was when he lost it.

But, really, he couldn't blame him.

And now, staring into the cold, blackness of space all around him, he wondered what was going to happen to them in the long run.

Axel closed his eyes to remember how, only seventy-two hours ago, he was still at his house, on Earth, and showed Roxas something that he would regret in the long run.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roxas! Play with me!" Axel shouted, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.<p>

Roxas looked up from his textbook. "Hmm?"

"Come and play with me! There's a co-op mode that I need your help in. You can be Orange! Or P-body, whatever the hell he… it?... is called." Axel threw him a controller, and motioned for him to sit next to him on the floor, only four feet from the screen.

"What, a video game?" He sighed as he continued to read his book. "You should really be studying instead of playing games. And it's 'it', as it is a robot and has no gender."

"Hey! This game is legit! It has sentimental value to science!"

"Legit, Axel? Really?"

"Just shut up and play with me. Besides, even Professor Xemnas knows how epic this game is. It teaches physics! In fact, I learned more about the subject from this game than from all of his classes."

"Oh?" Roxas shut his book and placed it on the table. "Is this the game that people called in sick for to stay home and play and just resulted in the professor just canceling class?"

"He did that for you too?"

"Did you not wonder why I was here and not at class?"

"I didn't even notice you were here."

"And you called my name why?"

Axel shrugged. "I just wanted someone to play with."

"How about the people online?"

"They don't want to play with me. Either they're too busy playing first player mode, or they think I'll kill them or something."

"Oh? Kill you? Now, _that _would be fun and worth having no class for." Roxas took the controller from the couch and got up. "Move over."

Axel moved aside, tossing the empty pizza box across the room to make room for himself and Roxas. "Alright, we gonna start this together. When I say 'Three', press Start on the controller so that we press it at the same time."

Roxas took a seat on the floor and asked, "Why do we have to do that?"

Axel shrugged. "That's what the screen says. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"No reason for the sarcasm. You are about to play one of the greatest games of the year. Decade. All time!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it already."

"And you totally ignore what I say. Ah, well, you'll see. Ready?"

Seeing Roxas open his mouth, he quickly said, "Don't answer that. One. Two. Three!"

* * *

><p>After about an hour and a half of game play, Axel put down his controller, shock on his face.<p>

"Yay! We did it!" Roxas exclaimed, jumping around, watching the screen as the tanks with the humans were scanned, GLaDOS commenting on some of their attributes. "We beat the game and helped GLaDOS find the human test subjects! For saving! Or was that her sarcasm? Anywho, yay for us! And she liked me best! She hated you, Axel!" He stuck out his tongue at him.

Axel just stared at him, then back at the credits on the computer monitor on the screen. "Roxas… that was too fast. The game just came out today. There should have been at _least_ four hours worth of co-op game play on here."

"What? No way! Come on, Axel, let's play!"

"But we already beat the game…" Axel said.

"What? It's over? No way…" Roxas was disappointed.

Axel thought for a second. "The game is called Portal 2. Two. As in the second game of the series. How about you play the first one first? And when I'm sick of first player mode, you can play this one. Didn't you download it onto your laptop when I first got the game?"

Roxas noticed the icon this morning, and was thinking about deleting it that night. Screw those plans. "I have it, but I never realized how awesome it was! Okay! Hopefully it'll be longer than the co-op version. Those puzzles were ingenious!" Roxas stood up, grabbed his laptop, and dashed to his room.

Axel watched him storm up the stairs before facing back to the TV. "And now to continue the story!"

* * *

><p>"Aurgh, I can't do this! I'm going to just look up how to beat it tomorrow. Stupid classes. He should just give us a few days off instead of one." Axel shut off the system and got ready to get to bed. He quickly brushed his teeth, changed into his red-flame jammies, and tucked himself into bed, taking a quick glance at the clock.<p>

It was already four in the morning.

"Make that look it up today. Hmm… Haven't seen Roxas all day. Did he even eat dinner?" Axel said as he drifted off to Dream Land to have awesome adventures with Kirby, that pink balloon like creature.

Not noticing the strange noises that came from Roxas' room and the abnormal light from the cracks.

* * *

><p>"King Dedede, I'm going to smack you with your own mallet." Axel said as he rose from the depths of sleep. "Huh? Why didn't Roxas wake me?" He took a glance at the clock.<p>

9:37 AM

His classes started seven minutes ago.

"Aw shit."

Axel jumped out of bed, changing his boxers for jeans and switching his red shirt for an even darker red shirt. He ran out the bedroom door, grabbing his book bag, dashed to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of untoasted toast - Roxas like to called it 'bread', the crazy son of a bitch - and ate it in two bites, downing it with a glass of water. After a rather "heavy" breakfast, he opened the front door and ran out of his dorm room, not bothering to lock the door. Roxas had installed an auto-lock on the doorknob, so it locked the second it closed. He reached out into his pocket to take out a piece of gum to make up from the lack of time to brush his teeth.

In the end, he was fifteen minutes late for his classes.

Trying to open the door as fast and quietly as he could, Axel sneaked into his class. Quite successfully at that. He had a quick sigh of relief before taking a seat next to his other bitch - err, friend - Demyx.

Demyx was looking down in his notebook, writing song lyrics. Not looking up, he said, "Yo, man. You're fifteen minutes late."

"I can see that." He answered, scanning the room for his great roommate.

"We thought you weren't coming, since Roxas isn't here."

That stopped him. "He's not?"

Demyx stopped doodling and looked up to face Axel. "Nope. So we started class. Man, I can't help you with what notes you missed, but you already knew that. But Roxas can't help us, since he's not here."

"Shit…"

"So, Mr. Sinclair? You decided to join us. Great. Where is your brilliant roommate, Mr. Astoria?" Professor Xaldin asked, looking back from the blackboard to address him.

"Not quite sure, Professor." He muttered. Realizing that that wasn't an answer, he stood up and answered, "Err, I mean, he didn't feel too well today, so he said he'll stay at home today."

"Ah, well, at least you're here. He is the only one who can afford to miss this class. That goes for all of you. You are all barely passing as it is. Eh, Mr. Agua?"

Demyx looked up from hearing his name and took a stand. "Uh… yes, sir, Professor, sir."

"Not paying attention again, I see. What did I just say?"

"You were scolding Axel, complimented Roxas, then insulted the whole class."

"It was not an insult, but the truth."

"Alrighty then. Please, continue with your amazing lesson about how aerodynamics increases the bodily harm of a weapon when used correctly."

The Professor was speechless. "Uh… okay then." And he continued on with his lesson, which was successfully tuned out by his students.

Axel turned to Demyx, who has gone back to his notebook. "Dude, what the fuck?"

He looked up. "What?"

"You _were_ paying attention."

Demyx stifled a laugh. "Awah, hell no. I was talking about projectile motion. I can't believe I was right."

Axel smirked. "Portal?"

"Portal."

He finally sat down in his seat. "Man, that game is amazing."

"I know right? Wanna play co-op?"

"Nah, man. Already beat it."

"What? No way! It just came out yesterday!" A pause. "That's totally becoming a lyric."

Axel nodded. "It rhymed. Anyway, yeah. I played it with Roxas yesterday and we beat it in an hour and a half."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Way. When Roxas said he was a physics major, he wasn't kidding."

"Dude, Roxas is like the valedictorian."

"Not like, _is_." Axel spotted Roxas' seat, which was empty.

"I wonder where he is."

* * *

><p>Roxas sneezed, causing him to stop what he was doing and grab a tissue. He took off his goggles to take a good look at his project. He flexed it on his arm and grinned.<p>

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"I love how in college, the teachers don't care whether or not you're late to class." Axel said as he unlocked the door to his dorm room.<p>

"That's 'cause college isn't mandatory." Demyx pointed out.

"Then explain to me why you need a college degree to actually get a job?" Axel asked.

"'Tis amazing, isn't it?"

Both guys froze and turned to the direction of the voice, which was at the stairs. "Roxas?"

He takes hold of his cap. "Hello."

"Where've you been, man? Classes are over for today."

"Yeah, I had to cover for you and tell everyone that you were sick."

"Oh, I was busy is all. Just testing something."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You'll see. Anyways," Roxas jumped from the stairs and walked to Axel.

He had a longing look in his eye. "Can I?"

Axel was confused. "Huh?"

"Can I? Pretty please?"

"Dude, what did you _do _to him?" Demyx asked, backing into the door, ready to flee from this strange person that has taken their friend's form.

Axel takes a step back. "I don't know, man. I DON'T KNOW!"

Roxas sighed and picked up the game case from the floor. "I'm just asking if I can play Portal 2. I already beat the first one. It was amazing and I want to know what happens after GLaDOS sings her song."

"'Still Alive'?"

Roxas nodded.

Demyx peeked from the door. "Dude, it took me over a month to beat that game and Roxas did it overnight?"

Roxas nodded once more, a coy grin on his lips.

It went unnoticed as Axel scratched his head. "It took me two months."

Roxas smiled as he took a seat on the couch, controller in his hand. "It's all quite simple really. Simple physics."

"Dude… Let him play! I'm stuck. Knowing him, he'll probably beat it within a month if he's that good."

Axel sighed.

"Alright, you can play."

"Yay!" He turned on the system and while the game was starting up, ran up to Axel and Demyx and hugged them in a tight bear hug.

"Dude, I'm scared." Demyx whispered.

"Me too." Axel whispered back.

Their comments were left unnoticed as Roxas released them to get back on the floor to play the game that has cultivated his mind.

* * *

><p>"Dude, how long has Roxas been playing since I left?" Demyx's voice called from Axel's cell phone.<p>

"You left right after he started to play. What, did you think that he would have stopped after you left? About five hours already."

"Oh?" He could hear Demyx grin. "Is he stuck on it?"

"No, he just keeps on replaying the game. He even replayed the co-op mode and beat it an additional three times. All by himself."

Demyx was speechless. "What the fuck."

"I know. I just got tired and couldn't watch him play anymore when he got up to me. Which was about seven minutes into the game."

"So you've been avoiding the living room since… I dunno… 3:30?"

"Pretty much."

"How are you still alive?"

Axel laughed dryly. "Very funny."

"Dude… Whatever. So, whatcha need?"

"Yeah. I was just about to order pizza until you called me."

"Ah, well I had a feeling. The usual?"

"Yeah."

A voice called out from the other room. "Combustible lemons!"

"…What was that?" There was a slight terror in his voice.

Axel shrugged. "I don't know, but it's the seventh time he's yelled that already. I'm not that far yet. I'm still trying to escape the facility with the help of Wheatley. Man that guy's a moron. Chapter 3, Chamber 15."

"Dude, I'm even past that. I'm up to Chamber 17."

"Spuh_-aaaeeeeeccccccccccccceeeeeee_." The voice said once again.

There was silence for a few minutes as Demyx whispered, "You messed him up big time, man. This is worse than the time you got him into Kingdom Hearts!"

Axel smacked himself. "Arugh, don't remind me. He was so emo for days. 'Ah, I don't exist.' 'Who am I?' So depressing."

"You think you would have left your video games to yourself after that episode."

"Dude, shut up. Where the hell is my pizza?"

"Will you be able to get it?"

"I'm fucking starving. I'll get it. I'll just ask him to pause the game."

"Alright. Well, I'm outside."

Axel hung up the phone without a proper ending and yelled, "Hey, Roxas! Pause the game! I need to answer the door!"

"'Kay!"

Axel hesitantly walked out of the kitchen and kept his gaze on Roxas, who was smiling and giggling like a mad child.

"… Are you okay?"

"_Most people emerge from suspension terribly undernourished. I want to congratulate you on beating the odds and somehow managing to pack on a few pounds._ "

"Quoting now?"

"Yep! Lemme guess, you ordered pizza for dinner?"

"Hey, if my family owns a chain restaurant and I'm able to get free food from it, I'll get the free food."

"Didcha get cake?"

"Depends."

"Black forest cake?"

"Damn, you're good. And no, no I didn't. But who's to say that Demyx didn't bring cake?"

"Cake!" Roxas stood up, shutting off the TV and gaming system, and opened the door.

"Where's my cake, Demyx? Huh? HUH?"

Demyx stood there, shaking in his shoes. "Uh… I don't have any. Sorry."

Roxas was ready to break down and cry. "Wuah…" He sniffed his nose and ran back into the room.

Axel couldn't take it anymore. "Demyx, go get some cake. Black forest cake. We'll be waiting for you, and the cake."

Demyx backed into the hall. "I'm on the clock. I can't."

Axel took a firm grip on his shoulder. "Like hell you're on the clock. Do what I say. I'll end this."

Demyx shrugged before walking away. "Wait a sec..." He halted in his tracks.

"I need money for cake."

Axel sighed. "Just tell them it's for Axel Sinclair, and they'll give it to you for free. Now hurry up! I'll get him to stop crying and calm him down."

Axel slammed the door, not waiting for a reply as he found Roxas on the couch, fiddling with his fingers.

"Roxas? I need to you calm down. It's just a game. A good game, but still, only a game."

"Axel…" Roxas said in a hesitant voice.

"Yes?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

He nodded.

"Would you kindly beat the game so that I can show you something?"

Axel was so confused. At least Demyx wasn't here to fuck shit up. "Huh?"

"Beat the game so I can show you something! Play _all _night. Play until you beat it. Never stop. This is really special and important."

"Will you calm down?"

Roxas nodded.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Roxas beamed.

"Alright then." Axel picked the controller from the floor.

"Let's make some portals."

* * *

><p>Demyx has been knocking on the door for about nine minutes already.<p>

"So I, uh, got the cake." Silence.

"God damn it! Just let me in already so that we can eat cake!"

There was an unlocking of the door, and Demyx was surprised to see Roxas peek around the hall, to him, grab the cake, and close the door within three seconds.

"… What?" Demyx asked.

Roxas locked the chain on the door but opened the door. "Thanks for the cake, bitch."

"Roxas?"

"Just kidding." He grinned. "But seriously, no distractions. Axel's gonna miss the next couple of days for school. Probably. Depends on how good he is, really."

"What is he doing?"

"Nothing important. Just, leave us be, okay?"

"What are you going to do for food?"

Roxas winked. "I got it covered."

And without another word, closed the door and took a seat back on the couch, critiquing Axel's game play.

"Damn, Axel. We've already played for six hours and you're only up to Chapter 6?"

Axel turned from the TV to face him and handed him the controller. "Here, play the rest for me while I take a cake break. Why the hell did it take Demyx six hours to get cake?"

"Ehh…" There was a sound of the cake box opening, and Roxas put the box on the table before dashing back to the kitchen and returning back with knives, forks, and plates. He sliced the cake and took a slice.

"Nice cake." Axel commented. "Can I have some?"

"No. Not until you beat the game." Rejected!

"Roxas…"

"Come on! You just need to place the orange portal on the tippy-top." Roxas pointed to the top of the TV screen. Axel did as he was told. "Now place the blue one on the bottom… Go inside, then fall in it. Simple!"

"… Oh…"

"At this rate, it's gonna be a _long_ night. No cake for you! Your cake is - "

"No way in hell are you gonna say, '_The cake is a lie_.' Fuck it, Roxas. Here." He handed Roxas the controller. "Take over while I have some cake."

"Fine." Roxas stabbed his cake and put the rest of it in his mouth before taking it.

Axel got up from the floor and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

He spent about a good five minutes in there, drinking milk and eating cake.

"Roxas, can I finish the milk?"

"I thought you wanted water."

"I changed my mind. Can't people do that?"

"'Course you can. Like how Cave Johnson decides to make the lemons combustible instead of making lemonade."

"… Say wha?"

"Aww, get in here! I'm up to Chapter 7 already!"

"But we just started Chapter 6!"

"You just suck at this game! Hurry up so you see the plot twist!"

"Aww, I missed the witty dialog."

"Your fault." Roxas tapped his head in thought. "You know what? You're just gonna sit there and watch me finish your game so that I can show you your surprise. And don't worry, I got some confetti, the real kind, just for the occasion!"

Axel was speechless. What was so amazing about this surprise?

"Okay, but if you're just pulling my long fall boot like GLaDOS you're dead."

* * *

><p>"Finally…" Roxas muttered as Axel read the lyrics of 'Want You Gone' sung by GLaDOS was playing on the screen.<p>

"Woah… I would not have known to shoot a portal on the moon. Thanks, Roxas!"

"Well of course you wouldn't know, you were in the kitchen when I played all of Chapter 6." Roxas replied.

"Yeah… The gels... and the moon… I totally knew what you just said."

Roxas sighed. "In the chapter, they introduced the gels, and Johnson said that the conversion gel was made of ground-up moon rocks. They are an excellent portal-conducting surface, although contributing to Cave's death due to being poisonous." Roxas started to giggle. "It's funny. According to Cave Johnson, by the time he found out about the moon rock's portal friendly nature, he was so far in debt, but he bought them anyway. _We could not afford to buy 7 dollars worth of moon rocks, much less 70 million._"

"Ah, well. When you need moon rocks, you need moon rocks." Axel answered.

"Shush!" Roxas shushed him. "Watch the screen!"

Axel turned from his roommate to watch Wheatley in space, along with Personality Core No. 1, whom Roxas and Axel dubbed the Space Core.

Both were in space orbiting the Moon, with the Space Core orbiting Wheatley. Space Core said, "So much space. Need to see it all."

Wheatley ignored it and started to talk out loud, mostly to itself than to its companion. "I wish I could take it all back. I honestly do. I honestly do wish I could take it all back. And not just 'cause I'm stranded in space."

"I'm in space." Space Core interrupted.

Wheatley looked at it as it floated away, answering, "I know you are, mate! Yep, we're both in space." "SPAAAAACE!" Space Core called.

"Ohhh, so _that's_ what you were talking about earlier. Wait, so you beat the game a couple more times yesterday?" Axel asked.

"Shush!" Roxas didn't even look at him, eyes still on the screen, but finger in the air to silence him.

Axel sighed as his attention was brought back to the TV.

Wheatley continued with its speech. "Anyway, you know, if I was ever to see her again, do you know what I'd say?"

Space Core interrupted it again. "I'm in space."

Wheatley ignored it as it continued, "I'd say, 'I'm sorry.' Sincerely. I am sorry - I was bossy... and monstrous... And, I am genuinely sorry."

Space Core replied, "I'm in space."

Wheatley said, "The end."

"And you're done." Roxas said, shutting off the TV with the last image of Wheatley in space with Space Core.

Axel tossed away the cake box and took a seat next to Roxas on the couch. "Yes, we're done. It took seventeen hours with only two three minute breaks, but we're finally done."

"And now I can show you!" Roxas got up from his place from the couch and dashed upstairs to his room, leaving Axel very confused.

He decided to make a phone call to Demyx while waiting. He picked up on the first ring.

"Axel, is that you? Are you still alive with the person who looks like Roxas?"

Axel rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I'm alive. How's school been?"

"You're asking _me_ that?" Demyx let out a laugh. "Dude, I have absolutely NO idea what the fuck's going on. All I know is that the professors think you and Roxas are sick, since he's been gone for two days and you're not here today. So, what's up?"

"I beat it."

Axel was pretty sure that Demyx dropped the phone.

Or someone taking the phone from him is understandable too.

"You are not allowed to be on your phone during class, Mr. Agua. Hmm, doodling in your notebook again I see. See me after class." Professor Xemnas placed the phone to his ear. "Who is this?"

"…" There was a silence. If Axel spoke, then it would be known that he wasn't really sick and that he was playing hooky. Well, playing hooky against his will. Roxas refused to let him go to class and commanded that he stay and finish the game.

Wait, when was it a _bad_ thing to play hooky? Axel mentally smacked himself on the head. Roxas was starting to rub on him. So studious. Then again, maybe he was rubbing on Roxas too. _He's _the one who wanted to skip classes. Then again, he was on a scholarship while Axel paid tuition. Well, his parents did.

"Demyx, who is this?" Xemnas pulled away from the phone to look at the caller ID. "_I Set My Friends On Fire_?"

Demyx just wouldn't let that one incident go, now couldn't he? It was purely an accident. ACCIDENT!

Axel felt the phone slip from his grasp as Roxas took his phone and shut it.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Roxas said, hiding something behind his back.

"Whatcha got there?" Axel was curious. This obviously had something to do with Portal. Why else would he have to beat the game before Roxas could show him?

Roxas was silent but revealed what was behind his back.

"No. Fucking. Way."

There, in Roxas' arms, was an Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube.

"It's perfect." It looked exactly like it did in the game, the square-ness with hearts on it instead of the Aperture logo.

"Yep. I made it myself. But that's not what's so impressive." Roxas took a peek outside to see the sun high in the sky. "But I'm not going to show you yet."

"What?" Axel was starting to get annoyed. "Why do we need to wait? It's already been at least seventeen hours."

"We need to do this at night."

"Night?"

"Night."

Axel pouted. "Fine. Be that way. I'm gonna get cake. Want any?"

"Cake!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, it's night." Axel said as he looked out to the sky to see the bright moon over his head.<p>

"Ha! Rhyming! Too bad Demyx isn't here." Roxas said, holding the companion cube close to his person.

"Yeah. We should have invited him." Axel said, looking around and noticing how white the room was.

Roxas shook his head. "No, we couldn't. I only have two helmets."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Helmets?"

Roxas smiled before he put the companion cube in front of his face. "Lookie at what I made!"

He opened the cube to take out a familiar white gun and placed it on his arm.

Axel's mouth was dry. "Is that…"

"Yep." Roxas raised his arm in the air, letting Axel confirm his suspicions. "It's the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device."

"Woah… can I see it?" Axel started to get closer to Roxas but he backed away.

Roxas shook his head. "Nope. I don't trust you with this."

"Why? It's not like it actually -"

Axel was interrupted when Roxas shot the wall, then the ceiling above his bed, and walked through the portal.

"Hooray for defying the laws of nature!" Roxas exclaimed as he jumped on the bed.

Axel was speechless.

Roxas jumped off the bed and made his way to his window. He opened it as wide as he could and portaled the white wall outside.

"Come on!" Roxas took Axel's hand and dragged him out through the portal to the outside.

The air was fresh and crisp, feeling like a spring night. There was moisture in the air but both of the men's hair was used to defying the laws of gravity or mother earth in general.

"Take this!" Roxas shoved him a space helmet and suit.

Axel stared at it. "What the…?"

"Put it on!" Roxas yelled as he put on his own helmet.

"I don't like where this is leading… Please let me be wrong." Axel muttered to himself as he did as he was told.

"Is it on?" Roxas walked up to him and pressed a few buttons on the helmet, safely securing it on Axel as he had already done for himself.

"Good! Ready?" Roxas aimed the portal gun to the moon.

"Roxas, don't!" Axel made a grab to stop him but it was too late. The portal has been shot.

"Axel, come here." Roxas tried to grab Axel to where he had placed the blue portal. "Any minute now…"

"Roxas, are you fucking crazy? What are you doing?" Axel yelled, refusing to move. Even if Roxas pushed with all his might, he wouldn't be able to push him.

"We only have seventeen seconds left! Either you come with me, or I'll go by myself." Roxas pouted.

Axel couldn't let his best friend go to space by himself now couldn't he?

"… Fine…" Axel briskly walked up to the blue portal, Roxas jumping and smiling the whole time.

But then a frightening idea came to him.

"Wait, how is the portal gonna close when we're on the moon?"

Not a second later, the portal appeared and began to suck everything into the vacuum of space.

"Space!" Roxas exclaimed as grabbed Axel's arm and jumped through the portal.

After they were across, Roxas shot the orange portal, closing their access to the earth and causing the pair to be lost in the vacuum of space.

* * *

><p>"We're in space." Roxas sang as they floated around.<p>

"Yeah. We're in space." Axel's flashback was officially over. They have been is space for about… seven minutes already.

Seven minutes of sheer boredom.

"SPPAAAACCCEEE!" Roxas yelled, orbiting around Axel.

"You are the farthest ever in space. Why me, space? Because you are the best. I'm the best at space? Yes." Roxas quoted, adjusting his voice to the different voices.

Axel was so desperate at this point that he began to pray.

"Alright, alright, God, I learned my lesson. Never get Roxas involved in video games. Ever. No matter what. Happy? Now, please, help us out. I want to go home. Wait, not home, I take it back. To college. I like my freedom. But on Earth, not space."

Roxas called in a normal voice, which Axel hadn't heard in days, "You are not amazed at the events that have occurred? You're one of the first people to ever be in space without the help of the government."

"I'm amazed that you made a functioning portal device in real life, but I don't think you realize that we are in the VOID OF SPACE." Axel said, starting to crack.

"Want to go home? I'm done examining space."

Axel jumped on the idea. "You know how to get us home?"

Roxas nodded. "I placed a portal on…" Roxas tapped his head in thought. "Now that I think about it, this explanation would be wasted on you. It's all simple physics."

Axel's jaw dropped. How contradicting! "Roxas, you do realize that you _defied _the laws of physics? Portal is a _video game_. Impossible to recreate in real life. IMPOSSIBLE!"

"And that is why the explanation as to how we can get home is wasted on you. Come on." Roxas took Axel's hand and took out a giant vacuum from his pocket. After he dragged himself and Axel through it, he shot the inside of his room and walked though the portal so that they were back in their dorm.

Roxas reattached the device to his persons. "Thanks for the idea, Axel. I owe ya one. Maybe I should start playing video games on my own." He grinned to himself, which made Axel shiver at the thought.

"No, no, no, no!" Axel has had his epiphany in space. No more video games for Roxas. Who knows what would happen if Roxas played Final Fantasy or Call of Duty? "Just stick to your portal gun and you'll be fine. Think of what we can do with it."

Roxas thought about it before he licked the device. "You are not to be trusted with this object. I shouldn't have expected you to realize what one can do with such a device." Roxas' eyes were widened.

"Authorization code 13701013777701398765432100001." The portal gun immediately reacted to the string of numbers that Roxas said before going into lockdown.

Roxas placed the gun back into the companion cube. "No one can be trusted with this device. Axel, get out so that I can properly dispose of it."

"What, no, I didn't mean -"

"NO ONE CAN BE TRUSTED!" Roxas dropped the cube to the ground and stepped on it, and Axel could hear the gun being crushed by the weight of his foot.

"NOOOOOO!" Axel knelt down to the ground, tears forming in his eyes. He just broke down and cried.

Roxas started at him before starting to back away from him. "Yeah… video games are bad. I'm going to class." And with that, Roxas stepped out of the room.

"Arugh. I guess I have no choice but to go back to class as well." Axel stomped out of the room and walked out the front door, not noticing Roxas behind him, watching him as he left.

"Alright." Roxas picked up the cube from the floor and stretched it out so that it was back to a cubical form.

He opened it to find the portal gun perfectly safe.

He grinned as he shrugged. "Eh, what's one little secret?"


End file.
